Love Actually
by obi's girl
Summary: David encourages Archie to talk to Ruby on Valentine's Day, but Mr. Gold interferes.


Title: Love Actually  
>AUTHOR: obisgirl<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Characters: David, Archie, Ruby, and Mr. Gold<p>

Summary: David encourages Archie to talk to Ruby on Valentine's Day, but Mr. Gold interferes. Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Spoilers: Possible spoilers 1x12 "Skin Deep" I haven't seen the episode but I wrote this fic before seeing it, but I saw promo pics.

He never understood why she always wore heavy make-up, natural beauty was always more appealing. But it was still nice to see her outside of Granny's Diner. She looked so beautiful tonight, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders and her dress, highlighting curves in all the right places. Archie shifted uncomfortably, trying not to stare but his evident stare was not lost on his companion who was also staring at the same table but at Mary Margaret.

"Why don't you talk to her?" he offered.

"Excuse me," Archie said, turning to David.

He grinned. "Talk to Ruby," he said, "You've been staring at her all night. Talk to her,"

Archie blushed, playing with the mug in his hands. "I can't do that,"

"Why not? "

"Because…I'm not her _type_," Archie continued, "Ruby doesn't go for guys like me. She's attracted to bad boys and I'm not _that_,"

David glanced at Ruby again and then to his friend. "How do you know that she doesn't like you if you've never talked to her?"

"Because…because that's who she is," he said.

"Do you want to talk to her or ever wanted to?"

Archie shrugged. "I might have but every time I try to, I act ridiculous," He could remember more than a couple times that their paths crossed and he ended up saying something different than what he planned to say to her. She probably thought that he was weird.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Archie," David continued, "Just try not to over analyze what you want to say to her,"

"I don't -!" he started and then backed down, remembering that over analyzing was what he did for a living. It made sense that he would do the same in his personal life, "I'm in constant therapy,"

David laughed. "I think you should talk to her," he offered, looking at the table again. Mary Margaret had disappeared and Ashley was alone, talking to Sean in a corner. "Now is your chance, doctor,"

Archie stared lovingly at Ruby, standing up slowly and started walking over towards the table but stopped halfway as Mr. Gold came into view. David frowned, watching the two of them curiously. Ruby smiled up at him.

"Good evening Ruby, you're looking lovely tonight," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Gold,"

"Are you here with a date?"

Archie cringed, closing his eyes, a tear running down his cheek.

"No, I'm here with Mary Margaret and Ashley. Girls' Night Out," she said, "And you?"

Mr. Gold leaned on his cane. "I'm here alone as well. Would you mind if I joined you for a moment?"

Ruby smiled and he sat in the booth next to her, making Archie's heart sink. Another missed, no stolen opportunity. He had been so afraid to talk to her, always hesitating that he never considered that she already had someone special in her life. But Mr. Gold? Wasn't he a bit old for her?

Archie turned around, walking back to the booth he shared with David.

"It wasn't meant to be," Archie said, sitting down again.

"I'm sorry Arch," David offered. "But you shouldn't give up on love…Mr. Gold…"

"Yeah, whatever," he interrupted. "She's with Gold…who's exactly her type. Rich, powerful, bad boy,"

David didn't know what to else say. He sighed, looking over at the table where Mr. Gold and Ruby were engrossed in serious conversation. He studied them further, noticing Gold's hand on her thigh.

"Archie,"

"I'm not going over there again, David," he said.

"I think you should,"

Archie hesitantly turned his attention back Ruby's table, where he immediately noticed Gold's hand on her thigh prompting him to stand up and march over to Gold.

"Mr. Gold," he greeted icily.

"Doctor Hopper," he said, "What can I do for you?"

Ruby frowned, surprised to him. "Archie?"

"Is Mr. Gold bothering you Ruby?"

Ruby glanced at Mr. Gold and then curiously to Archie. "No," she said, "Why…I'm sorry Archie, what is this about?"

"Yes, Doctor Hopper, what is this about?" Gold added.

Archie thought a moment, considering his next course of action. Gold was not bothering Ruby, she welcomed his presence but seeing them together, disgusted him. He wasn't the guy for her. He needed to make Ruby see that Gold was all wrong for her.

"Doctor?"

Archie could only think of one thing to do. He extended his hand to Ruby. "Come with me," he said.

The request took Ruby off guard, her cheeks flushing a deep red. Two guys were fighting for her attention. This had never happened before, nor had it ever occurred to her that Doctor Hopper had deep feelings for her; although, it did explain his weird behavior in front of her whenever they talked.

"Ruby," Archie continued, "I know I'm not your type, I know you prefer bad boys like Mr. Gold and I probably don't even have a chance with someone like you but I love you. I've always loved you from afar and if I don't tell you now…"

"Archie," Ruby interrupted.

"You're the reason why before going to my office, I stop by Granny's to buy my coffee, just so I can see you. Because seeing you is the best part of my day. I love you,"

Gold glanced at Ruby. He had known Doctor Hopper for a long time and it was very unlike him to make such confessions, even in a public place. Ruby didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for…" he started, shaking his head, turning around and leaving the restaurant.

Ruby didn't know what to say, this was totally unexpected. Archie loved her. She completely misinterpreted his behavior towards her.

"It's been quite a night," Mr. Gold remarked.

"Yes, it has," Ruby mused, standing up abruptly, "Excuse me, Mr. Gold,"

"Archie wait," she pleaded, running after Archie.

He sighed, turning around and staring at her nervously, unsure what she was going to do. Ruby didn't know what she was going to do either and then suddenly, she leaned forward, kissing him. Archie wrapped his arms around her, running his hands through her hair which felt silky.

"God, I'm so sorry Ruby I never told you before," he said suddenly.

"It was sweet, the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me before," she cut him off, "And I'm not with Mr. Gold. I was just being…well…_me_, I guess,"

Archie sighed. "You're you, I can't change who you are," he mused.

"And you still love me despite who I am? Why?"

"Because I do," he reasoned, trickling his fingers through her hair. "I love you Ruby,"

She smiled, kissing again; her heart overwhelmed with love that someone she never would have expected loved her for her. Ruby witnessed along with Mary Margaret, Sean proposing to Ashley earlier. They got their happy ending but this was hers, _he_ was hers and she loved him for that.

The End


End file.
